Fire Boy and Water Girl
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Selena is sent across the land of Gaia to present secret documents to the council at St. Lamia. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. But they've assigned a partner to go with her, and it's someone she's not quite fond of. Oneshot SelenaxVargas


**A little Brave Frontier oneshot between two of the main heroes; Selena and Vargas. WaterxFire. Enjoy!**

Normally, she wouldn't care who the council picked to go on missions with her. It could be anyone of any element. As long as it wasn't HIM. Him with the flaming hair and wings of fire. The one with the egotistical smirk on his face who thought the entire world was about him. The hot shot who could "get all the ladies". Vargas could never take anything seriously. He was like a child hiding in the body of an adult. Gritting her teeth, she continued packing her bags, quickly getting ready to travel to St. Lamia for a meeting.

 _And of all people, I have to travel with him..._

"Hey there water type, ready to go? I've been waiting for hours for you to get ready so we can leave." She turned and glared at the door. "Ever heard of knocking?" she asked, venom dripping from her voice. He smirked, "Nope."

She huffed and put her hands to his shoulder and started pushing him out the door, "Out. I'll be done in a minute." He smiled, "Aw, is this your way of getting close to me? That's cute." she growled and shouted, "PIG!" before slamming the door in his face and knocking him backwards.

 **Vargas POV**

Honestly, I don't know what I ever did to her. I mean okay, there were a few times when she and I were little and I set her hair on fire and then in high school I made her a walking laughing stalk, but I never did anything to make her hate me. She's just too uptight. She needs to loosen up a bit. I hope this trip ends soon because I need to have a good laugh every now and then but she's a real Debby Downer.

"Alright, i'm ready." I hear the door open and I turn to look at her. Her seven star form made her look beautiful. Her long, crystal blue hair flowed with the wind, as if they were two in the same. Blue rose petals flew around her as a shield because of the pendant she wore. It was one she won from the God in the sky as a reward for being one of the six heroes to protect the earth from the darkness. I too have one. But mine doesn't look as great as hers...

It's too bad her heart is also made of ice.

 **NORMAL POV**

They started by first making their way through Volcano Eldent. It was hot and they had to fight off many goblins and chiberus. Selena wiped off much sweat from her forehead and her cheeks. "It's way too hot here." She mumbled. Slowly, she began to remove most of her armor until she was in nothing but her combat boots and battle chest piece and shorts. Vargas blushed and quickly looked away, "Um, you know if you dress like that then it's going to be easier for our enemies to hurt you..."

"You wouldn't know how this feels." She spat. "You're used to this kind of weather." He rolled his eyes.

"Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't go around stripping and trying to seduce our enemies."

"T-That is not what I am trying to do!" She stomped her foot and along with her screaming alerted a nearby goblin who aimed his bow and arrow at her. With one shot he barely scratched her side, causing her to shriek and stumble. Vargas stood in front of her as a shield and threw a ball of fire at it, causing it to vanish into ashes. He looked down at his fallen comrade.

"Need help?" he asked with a smirk. She glared in return, "I'm fine." She put her hand over the scratch on her side. "I might need a little bandaging up though..." his thoughts turned for the worst, "You mean you'll keep stripping and I get to treat your wounds?"

She punched him in the face and while he was out she bandaged it herself.

 **Sacred Mount Craylia (Water)**

When they got to where it was cool enough, Selena had put her armor back on. Vargas's flames died down a little. All this humidity was making his flames smaller and making steam come off his armor. Selena was really happy and stopped to talk to a few mermaids to get directions on how to get to St. Lamia. She walked back over to a cranky Vargas who had his arms crossed and teeth gritted.

"We need to hurry and get out of here."

"Why?" she asked with a light chuckle, "Can't stand a little precipitation?"

"No, I can't." His hand found its way to her wrist and started pulling her in any direction, "So can we please go?"

She giggled, "Maybe if you would let me lead. You're going the wrong way." Her face burned when she realized the mermaids were staring at her and that he was still holding onto her. "Um, Vargas, could you um... let go of my wrist now?"

"Huh?" he turned to look at her, and then his hand, "Oh, right, sorry!" He let go quickly, face turning red. His armor flamed back up and all the mermaids giggled.

"Oh, she has a hot boyfriend!"

"Hot indeed!"

"He must be hot, he looks like he's running a fever! Someone splash him, maybe some water will cool him off."

"I'm sure hes just thirsty for Selena."

All the comments made the two blush even more, "THAT WAY!" Selena exclaimed. She grabbed onto his arm and went full speed towards an opening that looked like a forest.

 **Blood Forest (Earth)**

The two had decided to find the least grassy and nature part of the forest due to the fact that Vargas would set everything on fire. A few hours later they had decided to set up camp. It was getting late and the forest was a lot bigger than the first two places they had already visited.

One thing they underestimated was the fact that in the forest it gets really cold at night. Vargas went and gathered some wood and started a fire while Selena started making her tent. When she turned around and Vargas was no where to be seen she sighed. Ever since they had left the mermaids she had been feeling queasy. She wasn't sure what it was, but something was starting to happen to her. Something she didn't like, since it only happened when she looked at HIM. She heard footsteps and turned back quickly to see him holding up a bucket of fish. He went fishing.

After and during their meal neither one of them said anything to each other. It was awkward, neither one having anything to say. Both sat there eating and ignoring the other. When Vargas was done, he tried to set up his tent but couldn't quite figure out what he was doing. In just a few seconds, he had tripped over his backpack and thrown most of the tent set up in the fire. Selena panicked and quickly put the fire out, only to see that nothing remained of the tent. Vargas sighed, "It's ok... it least i still have my sleeping bag."

"You're going to sleep out here with the bugs?" she shrieked. He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, where else would I sleep?"

Before she could think the words had already left her mouth, "With me." He raised his eyebrow even further and she blushed. "Not like that! I mean you shouldn't sleep out here in the dirt and with the bugs. My tent is big enough and you have your sleeping bag." He was in her space in the next three seconds. He smirked, "Oh, Selena. What'll we do if it gets too cold later on? We can't both freeze to death now can we?"

She glared, "I'm being nice, don't take advantage of me." His face got serious and he leaned in super close while putting both hands on the side of her head. "Who's going to be taking advantage of who?" he whispered. Her face got hot again. It made her super dizzy.

"J-just dont get any weird ideas!" she yelled. She stormed off into the tent, "I'm going to change first. You change out here. Tell me when you're done so that I can let you in."

"Yes ma'am." he winked at her and she blushed harder, retreating into the darkness of her tent.

 **IN THE MORNING**

When she woke up she found herself wrapped up in his arms. He was shirtless, but he had on shorts. She was wearing what she went to sleep in, so she didnt panic much. But there were so many thoughts running through her head.

 _Oh my gosh, what happened last night? Don't tell me this idiot spiked the food. Oh crap, he's waking up._

Vargas started moving around in his sleep. She tried to sneak away but he wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her back and mumbled into her hair. She blushed. She's never blushed this much in her life or had any kind of feelings like this. She looked at how peaceful he was though. He wasn't being a conceited jerk or womanizing playboy. She wondered what it would be like if he looked this gentle all the time.

His eyes fluttered open and he was surprised to see blue eyes staring back at him.

"Staring at people in their sleep huh you pervert?" He took in their current situation and smiled, "Ah, you taking advantage of me. I should report you for sexual harassment." Her face grew red with anger. She punched him in the face and grabbed her clothes to go and change outside, "JERK! I will NEVER talk to you again!" She threw his shirt at his face.

He pulled if off and sighed. "Did I say something wrong?" He got dressed and followed her out to apologize, even though she was the one who was in his sleeping bag. She gave him one of her icey glares and ignored him by turning away from him. He walked over and put a hand on hers to stop her from packing up.

"Hey, Selena, listen, i'm sorry. I don't know how you ended up in my bed." She didn't respond. She just kept quiet. He slowly pulled her towards him, "Just forgive me okay? I don't know what I did wrong. It was just a joke, I don't really think you took advantage of me." She stuck her nose up in the air. He tried again, "In fact, I wouldn't mind holding you like that even more."

He didn't sound like a player. He actually sounded sweet.

She had a tint of pink on her cheeks and said a quick "i forgive you" before turning back to her packing.

 **Mt. Wistorea (Thunder)**

Selenas shoulders shrugged. All this electricity was making her hair frizz and making her super weak just by walking through the land. Vargas was carrying all her things because she was too weak to carry it all herself.

"It isn't that bad out here. Stop over exaggerating." She glared her icy daggers at him, "In case your stupid brain can't understand, you're from a fire element so of COURSE it doesn't feel that bad out here to you." She stopped to catch her breath, "For me this is ten times harder. All we have to do is make it to the next city in this Thunder area. Once we meet Eze there we can stop and rest for the day and catch a horse to the next l-" before she could finish her eyes shut and she collapsed on the dusty ground.

"H-HEY! I can't carry all this stuff and you! You gotta wake up!" Vargas panicked. He leaned down and grabbed her by the arm and wrapped it over his neck and began to walk. She was being dragged, but he couldn't help it. She wasn't going to wake up and if he didn't get somewhere quick she was going to die.

All of a sudden he could hear horses galloping towards them. He covered Selena, thinking that it was a stampede, and when he turned to look back he saw a wagon with two horses attached. "I figured this would happen." said a voice. A man with spikey blonde hair stepped out.

"Eze!" Vargas shouted, "You gotta help us. Or, her. She passed out."

"Yes, I can see that." Eze wasn't wearing any of his armor so as to not harm her. He slowly walked over to the blue haired girl and picked her up into his arms. Vargas felt something boil inside him. His teeth began to grit against each other. "Hey! I can carry her!"

"It seems as if you are already full handed. I wouldn't want you to drop her simply because you aren't strong enough to handle her and all those bags." Vargas hissed, "What?"

"You should pack less next time."

 **At the palace**

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, Eze. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't arrived." Selena drank some water and smiled at him.

Vargas waved his hands in the air, "Um, I could have gotten us there! What about me?"

"It's not a problem Selena. Anything for a fellow heroine."

"What about me? Would you have done it for me?"

"Big brotherrrrrr!" A girl with long sun golden blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. She wore red feathers in her hair and a silver metal bra with a long red skirt that opened on the side to reveal a silver garter. She wore silver heels and had a blue fan in hand.

"May, what do you want?" He asked quietly. "I have company." She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when her eyes landed on Vargas and his hot figure. Hearts formed in her eyes and she was immediately on his lap in ten seconds. Vargas and Eze jaw dropped while Selena glared.

"Oh my gosh he is so hot." She tangled her hands in the hot heads hair, "I want to dance for you." Vargas smirked at Selenas direction, "I don't see why not."

"V-Vargas-" Before Selena could stop them May had already turned into stripped mode. Eze was shaking with anger, "May! You may not act like that! Stop it right this instant!"

"But Vargas likes it!" She stopped and pouted and sat back in his lap. Leaning close to his face she smiled, "Right, Vargas?" He smirked and put a hand on her waist and the other tilted her head up so he could lean in closer.

"DONT YOU LAY YOUR LIPS ON MY SIS-" A splash of water knocked her off his lap and a bucket of water landed on his head. The flames on the ends of his hair went out and he glared at Selena, "What was that for!"

"You know exactly what that was for! Eze is being kind enough to take us into his home and youre sexually harassing his sister!"

"Oh really? Maybe you did it because you were jealous!" He hissed.

Eze and May sweat dropped, ""what?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" This time Selena was on fire, "I AM NOT JEALOUS! IF ANYTHING ITS YOU!"

"Oh we should let them be for a while..." Eze dragged his sister out of the room.

"I'm not jealous of anything. Go ahead and keep leaving me out of the conversations Keep making googly eyes at your lightning boy." Selena glared.

"So you are jealous!"

"Like you aren't! I bet you're wishing you had been sitting on my lap about to kiss me instead of her!"

"I WOULD NOT ENJOY KISSING YOU! And I would NEVER put myself in a situation that would lead to that sort of thing." She turned around to leave.

"Stupid." He muttered. He grabbed her wrist and spun her back around. Her eyes widened like saucers as he backed her up to the wall. "Prove it..." he whispered. Her face flushed. The distance between them seemed to get smaller. He pressed his forehead to hers. Red eyes burned into soft blue ones. She tried to turn away from him and look at anything but his face, "I don't wanna..." Chest to chest now. She could feel his breath on her neck and the grip his hands had on her waist. It was way too hot for her. She opened her mouth to breathe. He looked at how flushed her face was, how her eyes were half open, her soft hands gripped his shirt really tightly, and how her lips had parted. He bit his lip back. Oh crap, he hadn't actually meant to make her look like that...

"Why not?"

"Because... im weak and im tired..." She whispered. He licked the shell of her ear and she let out a quiet moan. That did it. In a flash he had her pinned to the couch, his lips on hers. Her eyes were clenched shut and her head was spinning. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. The hands at her waist tightened their grip as he sought out to open her mouth with his tongue. She kept her lips closed, hoping this wouldn't go any further. His hands went up her shirt and she gasped, allowing him access into mouth. His tongue licked hers and dove deep down into her throat. She didn't remember when she found herself kissing back, all she knew was for some weird reason, she felt like she wanted this.

He pulled away, smirking and panting, "Still hate me?"

"Shut up." She said, before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
